1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to the shaping of the fingerboards of stringed musical instruments, such as, but not limited to guitars, violins, cellos, basses, banjoes, mandolins, tars, ouds and lutes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fingerboard is the neck or usually a strip made of material (e.g., wood) glued on the neck of a stringed musical instrument against which the strings are pressed to produce different musical notes. Fingerboards are also called fretboards in fretted instruments.
The present stringed musical instrument fingerboards are constructed with a single constant slope that may be adjustable but does not vary along the length of the fingerboard. The present fingerboard constructions make the string-to-fingerboard distances for many of the higher pitched notes unnecessarily larger than required causing hardship in playability. Mitigation of this hardship is the accomplishment of this invention.